Ronna Victorybringer
The slightly insecure, competitive, compassionate, multi-talented, youngest Valkyrie-in-training, Ronna Renniw Sigunn Victorybringer, daughter of Sigrdrifa. Both an anti-social and sweetheart, this girl may not be the fierce, loving, and elegant Valkyrie stereotype, but is still a quiet charmer. Character What Is She Like? She will seem like a shy, meek, insecure, quiet, anxious, and extremely anti-social person on the outside, but this is due to her being afraid of her powers. She could, after all, control runes, could gift anyone with victory during a fight or competition, and can give glimpses of the future. When she was young, she accidentally killed a goat with her rune magic. It had revived almost immediately, but Ronna had been scarred for life. If she was in the Potterverse, she would have become an Obscurial. But after she met a few other Valkyries, she decided to try and get better. After she got a friend and a girlfriend, she gets a lot better. She is actually pretty caring, quite reserved, warm, kind, playful, protective, well-behaved, loving, gentle, compassionate, very humble, down-to-earth, benevolent, motherly, emotionally sensitive, and smart. Around the Valkyrie Squad, she is a bit more social, even if still much quieter. Around her girlfriend, she feels a lot more comfortable and acts quite cheerful, sweet, and happy. The main way to get her to open up is to just explain yourself to her. She will then feel guilty and then will spill herself to you, and she will try to become your friend. There is also when she is challenged. She adores competitions and contests and will accept every challenge that is given to her, and will try to win at ''nearly ''all costs. During competitions, she has a first-place-or-nothing kind of mentality. She adores singing as well and has a wonderful voice. She is a skilled sculptor as well and has even created sculptures of some of for the Norse gods for Valhalla and Asgard. She also does really well in fights, even only at thirteen. She actually uses twin daggers (yes, another of Phoenix's OCs uses double knives, but daggers and knives are different) called Sigr and Songr. Sum up in four words: Reserved, Sweet, Competitive, Valkyrie. Not complete, but it's a sum up. Plus, she is a Roybel, since she likes her destiny, but also loves her girlfriend. What Does She Look Like? She has several layers of pale yellow blonde hair that flow down her back with a sideswept fringe, a pale oval face, and scarlet eyes. She is very small and adorable, being only thirteen, and 139cm tall. Very small. She typically wears dark sunglasses to cover her eyes. She has the Valkyrie Squad tattoo on her right forearm. She typically wears armor, like most Valkyries, but with a hood and cloak. Myth- (Sigrdrífa) How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigrdr%C3%ADfum%C3%A1l http://library.flawlesslogic.com/sigrd.htm How Does She Fit Into It? After her myth, Odin forgave Sigrdrifa and she became a Valkyrie again. She had been drawn to a battlefield because of her Valkyrie powers and fell in love with a dying soldier whom she revived. They had a brief romance, and then a kid. The kid was Ronna. Her dad died and rose to Valhalla. Relationships Her Family Her mother is Sigrdrífa, the Valkyrie, and her father is a mortal man named Ernest. Her mom taught her that the other Valkyries are her aunts, and that's what she believes. Her Friends She has her girlfriend Magena Quilla, and Rhiannon Shou. She doesn't really need anyone else and considers the Valkyrie Squad as not-really-but-sorta-friends. Her Pet She has a pet horse name Laurel who is primarily white-blonde, with grey laurel-like designs on her legs, gold brown eyes, and a grey mane and tail. Trivia *Her birthday is September 13. *She has a high alcohol tolerance. *She was originally a daughter of Saga, but that was scrapped. *Her page was one of the shortest written, only 5 hours were used to write her. *Her favorite colors are scarlet and peach, but due to not wanting attention she prefers to wear peaches, tans, and beiges, with touches of rose gold. Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Valkyries Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Roybels